Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Springtrap is the central antagonist of the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. He is the incarnation of William Afton after dying in an animatronic suit. He serves as the main antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's 3, a minor character in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 and Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, one of the three main antagonists of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, a supporting antagonist in Ultimate Custom Night and Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted, and a major antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery, being the hardest animatronic to beat. He was voiced by PJ Heywood, who was also the voice actor of Michael Afton and his human counterpart. Appearance Springtrap is an old model of a Bonnie suit, withered and falling apart. The fur has gone from a golden yellow to a sickly olive. There are many holes and tears in the suit, exposing parts of the rusted metal endoskeleton as well as wires. His mouth is fixed in a grin, with the teeth being chipped and yellowing. His eyes are a pale grey and usually fixed in a forward position. His ears are falling off and the left one is missing the top half altogether. Rare boot-up screens for the game show what seems to be human remains inside of Springtrap's suit. They consist of dark red chunks. Human innards can also be seen through the hole in the torso. In Five Nights at Freddy's 4 during the minigames, Springtrap (then known as Spring Bonnie), appears onstage, intact, next to Fredbear. In Pizzeria Simulator, Springtrap has been damaged even further from the fire. However, this has made him no less dangerous or resourceful. Much more of Springtrap's endoskeleton is now exposed with the remaining portions of his animatronic suit appearing similar to parts of Golden Freddy's withered design from FNAF 2 (for example his upper head seems to be shaped like that of Golden Freddy). His ears appear to have deteriorated so much that only a stub with a couple of wires remain and also a part of his left arm is missing. History ''Five Nights At Freddy's 3'' Springtrap was found to be an addition to Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. Springtrap became active at night, possessed by the spirit of William Afton. He attempts to get into the office and kill the night shift security guard of Fazbear’s Fright. Springtrap moves around the attraction in a way that seems to be taunting Michael Afton, as he will stare directly at the camera, hide in plain sight, and stare at the player through the office windows and doors. He also can be drawn by sound, so the player must use audio clips in various rooms to lure him there. However, the alarm in the office can also attract Springtrap. When he attacks the player, he steps into the office via either the door or the right vent, slinking up to the player in a human-like fashion. Fazbear's Fright later burned down, and it is unknown what happened to Springtrap. However, if one brightens up the newspaper article at the end of Nightmare mode, Springtrap's head appears behind the Freddy doll. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 4'' The Spring Bonnie suit makes a brief cameo appearance, with William Afton putting the suit on another employee. ''Five Nights At Freddy's: Sister Location'' In Sister Location, he appears in an ending cutscene after the Custom Nights, revealing himself to still be alive after Fazbear's Fright burned down, with Michael Afton's voiceover playing in the background, saying that he was confused for William (by William's animatronics), and he finally found "her" and put her back together (presumably his sister/Baby/both) and that he should be dead but isn't, and that he blames his father (William) and is now coming to find him. The cutscene ends with Springtrap popping up among the ruined Fazbear's Fright. ''Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator'' Springtrap returns in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator and has deteriorated to the point where much of his suit has been replaced. Springtrap is one of the animatronics who received a call to gather at the new pizzeria. Unlike the other animatronics however, Springtrap suspected the call to be false, but decided to go anyway just out of curiosity. From the Wednesday onwards, Springtrap hunts Michael in the vents, trying to kill him to get to the children in the pizzeria. Mike lures him and the others with sounds of children while ordering supplies. On the final day, during the Completion Ending, he burns with the rest of the haunted animatronics. it's revealed that the Cassette Man was responsible for sending out the call to the animatronics and had lured them all into a trap. Springtrap meets his final end when he is incinerated with the other animatronics and Michael, during which the Cassette man tells him "the darkest pit of hell has opened to swallow you whole, so don't keep the devil waiting old friend." ''Ultimate Custom Night'' Springtrap appears in both of his forms in Ultimate Custom Night ''customizable enemies. ''FNaF 3 '' Springtrap will crawl through the vents and the player must spot him in the ventilation shaft's blindspot, visible in the office. Failure to close the shaft's door before putting up the camera or reseting the ventilation in time will result in a jumpscare and game over. FFPS Springtrap (referred to as Afton) will randomly start dashing through the bottom right ventilation crawlspace causing the lights to flicker and causing heavy clamour in the process. The player has a fraction of a second to close the crawlspace's door to avoid a jumpscare and game over. ''Five Nights At Freddy's: Help Wanted Springtrap appears in this VR game sporting his appearance from FNAF 3, and serves as the main threat in the FNAF 3 levels. The player must continue to watch the monitors to track Springtrap's movements while also doing other jobs and avoiding Phantom Animatronics. Failure to stop him from reaching the office doorway or going through the vents will result in a game over. Springtrap is also a threat during Ennard's level in Nightmare Mode. He will appear crawling up to the player while trying to solve the second wire puzzle. ''FNAF World'' Springtrap appears in the spin-off game alongside his original selves Spring Bonnie and William Afton. ''Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery'' Springtrap appears in the AR game Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery as one as the animatronics the player can encounter and send after other players, and notable as he is the most difficult enemy to defeat. In one of the Fazbear Entertainment mails that the player can receive by accident a customer service employee tells her co-worker that she has been getting weird complaints from customers regarding a supposedly rotten older Bonnie model, which to her knowledge doesn't even show up in their databanks. This implies that Springtraps inclusion in the eternal package was unintentional. Novel Series Trivia *As of version 1.031, Springtrap now makes footsteps and moaning noises when he moves. **Some people have assumed that the moaning noise is Afton inside of Springtrap trying to talk. *He is named after the trap device of the same name which is used for catching animals during hunting and how he is a Springlock suit. This is how he "trapped" Afton inside. *Occasionally, when the game starts up, one of three images of Springtrap revealing William Afton's mummified corpse inside of him may appear, similarly to the eyeless Bonnie screen from the first game and the eyeless screens from the second game. *It is theorized that the Puppet was responsible for Afton possessing the animatronic, similar to it did to the other victims of Afton, in order for William to know what it feels to an animatronic. *Before having his name confirmed, the most common name for this animatronic coined by fans was 'Golden Bonnie' as fans believed that Springtrap was somehow connected to the similar-looking animatronic Golden Freddy, while also retaining a resemblance to Bonnie. **Two more common fan-given names were Hybrid and Salvage, for fans believed that Springtrap was made from the parts of dismantled animatronics. **Coincidentally, Springtrap is a hybrid, just not the way fans theorized. **Another coincidental detail is that Springtrap is implied to have been "salvaged" after the restaurant was shut down. *Unlike the others Animatronics, Springtrap has five fingers due to being a wearable suit. *In the promotional photo for Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Circus Baby appears to be smiling at someone off-screen, and the figure reflected in her nose looks suspiciously like Springtrap this led fans to believe he would return in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, while he was not the main antagonist, he did appear in an ending cutscene after the Custom Nights, revealing himself to still be alive after Fazbear's Fright burned down and foreshadowing his return as the main antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's: Pizzeria Simulator. *There is no given explanation on why Springtrap had his appearance changed in Pizzeria Simulator, since he would most likely not have changed the animatronic suit. *It was revealed by his and his son's voice actor, PJ Heywood, that Cassette Man is actually Henry. *In Five Nights at Freddy's: Ultimate Custom Night, if Springtrap causes a game over, his moaning from Five Nights at Freddy's 3 will play, while if Scraptrap causes a game over, his "I always come back!" line from Five Nights at Freddy's: Pizzeria Simulator will play. *It has been heavily speculated that Glitchtrap is the digital manifestation of William Afton/Springtrap due to his mannerisms and how he tries to lure the player. *Strangely, some of the voice lines that Springtrap says in Five Nights at Freddy's: AR, are reminiscent of the voice lines said by some animatronics in UCN. Navigation pl:Springtrap Category:Homicidal Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Monsters Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Male Category:Possessed Objects Category:Rogues Category:Undead Category:Mongers Category:Vengeful Category:Revived Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Hybrids Category:Zombies Category:Book Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Parents Category:The Heavy Category:Serial Killers Category:Damned Souls Category:Enigmatic Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Big Bads Category:Alter-Ego Category:Archenemy Category:Abusers Category:Deceased Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Related to Hero Category:Destroyers Category:Obsessed Category:Mummies Category:Skeletons Category:Stalkers Category:Vandals Category:Malefactors Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Paranormal Category:Leader Category:Psychopath Category:Monster Master Category:Collector of Souls Category:Sadists Category:Posthumous Category:Evil from the Past Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Spouses Category:Strategic Category:Possessor Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Opportunists Category:Arrogant Category:Immortals Category:Trickster Category:Mutilators Category:Failure-Intolerant